Dark Queen Saga
by Erin Roberts Guardian's Light
Summary: Fourteen year old Lillian Hale was having enough problems after one fateful night that returned her powers to her and gave her more. But when strange things start occurring. What can she do? What is this society? Who is the Dark Queen they fear?
1. Pitter, Patter

Pitter pat, pitter and pat. That was the only sound that the water made as the rain splattered against the large windows of the Hale's living room. Listening to that noise though was the only thing that kept the now fourteen year old Lillian Hale awake on nights like this. She would twitch her hand at the rhythm of the rain while watching the rest of the room in the dark. She would lean against the window on nights like this. Something about looking out them made her uneasy. Then again the entire night made her uneasy.

It was on a night like this that her sister had vanished through that blue light for the last time. Only on that night she had given the much younger Lillian a necklace with a small pink jewel on it. Lillian learned later that the jewel was the heart of an entire world and possessed incredible magical powers. She also learned that she too was a heart of a world. She didn't believe what she was hearing at first, but seeing as it was her talking cat that was telling her this information.

She still didn't know much else about the situation, except that she was given her powers back from her three regents, but she would still ask Napoleon for advice from time to time. She could also see him watching her. He still always kept an eye on her, though maybe bordering more on the paranoid than anything. She still hadn't told him that for the two years since she got her powers back she had been doing the best she could to teach herself how to use them.

But back to the night and pitter patter of the falling water droplets. Lillian remembered more. About how the four of them left. Their friend Will had supposedly ran away from home and was never heard from again before that point, but the four of them left anyway. Only one of them returned.

Hay Lin wasn't the same after she came back. She remembered overhearing from Hay Lin's grandma that the young girl had had some kind of stroke, but that wasn't what Lillian remembered when she saw the once colorful girl dressed all in white. Hay Lin's eyes were still open from the shock of something tragic that had happened and she seemed so distant from everything else. Lillian hadn't known her that much though, but she was the only one of her sister's friends to return.

Lillian yawned and that's when she heard something break the sound of the rain. Something or someone was walking through the rain. Then she heard a whisper. "Are you ready one who has three hearts?"

Lillian spun her head but saw nothing other than the falling rain in the city lights. She stood and quickly averted her gaze from the window. What was that just now? She thought to herself quietly before flopping back down and returning her back to the glass. A whisper. Did she fall asleep or something? No, she wouldn't fall asleep on a night like this. Would she? The blonde pondered the question a bit before standing. She had school in the morning so she might as well get some sleep.

"Behind you." The whisper from before shouted. Lillian listened and spun on her heel. There was a boy out on her deck. She couldn't see his face. It was covered in a white hood. He wore a white shirt. Every part of him was white. He held his hand up and in a flash of golden light a giant key formed in his hands. He pointed the tip at her and it started to glow. Her chest tightened. She couldn't breathe. A beam fired from the key. She jumped, and landed hard on her side.

Through heavy breathing she stood. That beam had lit up the entirety of the room, but when she looked to where the boy was he was already gone. She ran to the sliding door and pulled it open without thinking about the wind and the water, but once outside there was nothing. No sign that the boy was there. No footprints, no way for him to have gotten off of the roof.

"They will come after you." The whisper spoke to her.

"Who's there?" Lillian screamed. She searched everywhere but couldn't see a thing.

"But they aren't the ones to fear." The whisper spoke up again before the rain stopped. Water dripped off of Lillian as the moon came out of the remaining cloud cover. She shook her head and patted the sides of her forehead before heading back into the room. She was totally oblivious of the person dressed in black hopping off the roof.

"So, is sleeping beauty awake?" Chris Lair asked as Lillian walked out of the kitchen with toast hanging in her mouth. Her mom had let the boy who had become Lillian's best friend since the incident, and the only person besides Grandma Lin, the Regents, and Hey Lin that knew about her powers.

"Call me that again." Lillian chewed as she slug her bag over her shoulder and walked past him. "And I'm going to smack you."

It was a noted difference between Lillian and her sister that Lillian didn't care half as much for her looks. She dressed and wore herself like a typical tomboy. It was probably because she always seemed to be with Chris wherever the two would go.

"I was just asking because last night was one of those kinds of nights." Chris said after waving goodbye to Mrs. Hale and running to catch up to the girl. The two were now in the elevator and the drowning sound of elevator music made the blonde yawn some.

"I got some sleep last night if that is what you're asking." Lillian stretched a little. She had to get ready to leave as soon as she got up. Not much time to wake up.

"Sounds like last night was pretty boring." Chris smiled at his comment. He always was trying to find ways to lighten the mood, and smiling was a definite good one.

"For the most part." Lillian said calmly as they walked out of the elevator. She wasn't about to worry Chris with the events that happened last night.

After the morning the day went by uneventfully. School ended and Chris had to run some errands which left Lillian to walk home alone. Which she didn't mind. She was still milling over the events that had happened last night.

Once home, she began quickly working on her homework. Looking up occasionally for slight things she thought she heard. She put the headphones that were usually around her neck onto her ears and let the music overtake her while she worked hard on what she needed to get done.

Within moments Lillian was asleep on the couch, but her movements called out that she was not dreaming a pleasant dream.

"You're lax." A voice called out to her as she stood on an open field. It was distant, but familiar. "At this rate I'll win."

"Is someone there?" Lillian asked calmly. A white glove grabbed her shoulder and spun her around. The boy in white was there. The key tip pointed towards Lillian's chest. The tip glowing. She screamed…

And shot up from her chair, launching her book across the room. Her breathing returned to a steady rhythm before she looked around her, and then onto the balcony. She needed to calm down, but there was just too much going on. It was then that she noticed a light filtering out through her shirt. The pink gem was glowing brightly as she pulled the necklace out from underneath the cloth.

"What are you going off about?" Lillian questioned. It wasn't an everyday occurrence but it was still pretty annoying when it did happen. She heard the door close then. She turned in the direction of her sister's old room. A blue light was emanating from a crack within it.

Within moments the young girl burst through the door to reveal that nothing and no one was there. The room itself had been turned into a storage room, and was unofficially Napoleon's room. The pink gem had even stopped glowing which confirmed to the girl that nothing was there.

Lillian shrugged and walked away. Something was definitely odd, and she desperately needed to get to the bottom of it. So she wrote a note and left the house. She would talk to the person who knew more about the pink gem then she ever would. As she closed the door to her home a red eye peeked out from the crack in the door as a blue light emanated from her sister's old room.

-------------------------------------------

Lillian arrived at the Silver Dragon in relatively short time. Walking through the doors the bells rang to chime that a guest had arrived.

"Welcome to the…" An apathetic voice filled Lillian's ears. The teenage girl had cut her long hair since the last time Lillian had seen her, but she was still as cold and distant looking as anyone dressed in all white would look. "Are you on a date or something?"

"Actually, I'm here to talk to your grandma." Lillian responded to Hay Lin's comment. "The pink jewel was just glowing a while ago, and a strange guy in white attacked me last night. At least it felt like an attack."

"I've said it once and I'll say it again." Hay Lin grumpily motions for Lillian to go sit in one of the private rooms. The Lin's had expanded the restaurant since Lillian was ten and now the restraint was much larger and had three private rooms especially for parties and important events. "That jewel brings nothing but trouble. Get rid of it."

Lillian sighed at the comment as she walked into the room and sat down. She would never give up the thing. She promised her sister that she would never let it leave her sight, and so it never did. She even showered with the thing, and it seemed to be okay with that.

"What problems are you having with the heart Lillian?" The elderly of the two air guardians entered the room after a while. Lillian jumped up quickly and gave the woman a huge hug and after basic greetings and how do you do's the true conversation began. Lillian explained everything about what had happened the night before, and what had happened before she came to the restaurant.

"The heart would only react like that if something evil was near." Yan Lin explained the reason for the glowing. "However, this man in white didn't cause a reaction at all. That is truly strange. I suggest you go home, and if the man shows up again call me, and whatever it was reacting to seems to have passed."

"Okay," Lillian nodded to Yan Lin before the two hugged and the young blonde left for home.

Lillian still felt odd about that boy the night before, and why was he in her dream during the nap. It had grown dark since she left her house and the city streets where pretty empty. Then a flash of blue lit up the area in front of her. Out stepped a man with blue skin and bulging muscles.

"And you would be?" Lillian said without the hint of surprise. She after all dealt with a talking cat that would continuously complain about his litter box not being cleaned.

"Prince Phobos requests your presence, Heart of Earth." The man said as large claws erupt from his wrists. "And I'm here to insure that you accept his invitation."

Lillian braced herself to turn tale and run. As far as she knew Hay Lin still had her powers, and the Asian girl knew how to fight. The chance to run didn't come. The man was fast. He appeared behind her and wrapped Lillian in a large bear hug. He was laughing. She was struggling. What else could go wrong?

Lillian closed her eyes. She heard screaming as she was dropped to the ground. Her eyes flashed open after impact to see a girl with medium length green hair. She was holding one of the beast's arms. She wore a purple sleeveless trench coat that seemed to defy gravity at the bottom to reveal blue jeans that were tattered at the bottom. She watched the beast with orange colored eyes.

The man growled. He turned and slashed at the girl with his claws only for the claw to be blocked by a long black sword. She had spun. She had blocked the attack flawlessly, and with speed that the man could keep up with.

"Tell your Prince that he can come himself." She spoke softly. Almost like a whisper. A whisper like the one that Lillian had heard the night before. Suddenly, a whole opened in the air like a mouth and started to suck th two into it. She slammed a foot into the man's gut and he stumbled back into the black void and the hole closed. The woman then flicked the blood from her sword and walked past Lillian while sheathing the blade.

"Those aren't the ones you should fear either." She spoke before vanishing right before Lillian's eyes.

* * *

A/N: Was trying to come up with a defeat to a small block that had come up and this came to mind. So, I've decided to see where this goes. The original idea is still there, but this is definitely not what the original idea was going to be. Anyway, like always if you read the story please review. And tell me what you think guys. Okay.


	2. Is it Real or is it Not

"You have failed us, Bornsa." Phobos' voice echoed through the antechamber. The entire throne room was covered in shadow. The soon to be King Phobos was covered in these shadows so one could only see his eyes. Beside him in a second throne, though smaller and lower than his own, was another set of eyes. Glowing bright red and glaring at the wounded man.

"It is not my fault your majesty." Bornsa cried out. "The girl has someone protecting her."

"Are you saying the powers that your king has given you were stopped by someone that you cannot give us a description of?" A female voice spoke in anger. The red eyes narrowed as she spoke.

"It was a woman. Wearing dark clothing and wielding a long blade." Bornsa cried. He stood which caused blood to squirt some from wounded arm. He winced, and then noticed that the prince had stood.

"You know the price of failure." Phobos growled and lifted his hand. Bornsa tried to beg but a green beam shot from the prince's hand and instantly vaporizes the man. Phobos then sat and stared across his throne room. The prince himself had grown intolerant of failure after he reclaimed the throne of Meridian.

"Perhaps if there was a way for me to return." The female voice cooed the prince. He grumbled and watched forward. It was the woman's own spell that made her unable to travel back to Earth. Phobos didn't need his soon to be queen to get the job done. He needed someone who could get the job done, or something. The prince waved his hand through the air and a stir started as a small creature that was made out of stone ran like a gorilla into the area before the two.

"Go to Earth." He shouted as more creatures pulled themselves out of the ground behind the first one. A fold ripped open before him and he smiled. "And bring me that world's heart. I have given you the knowledge of what she looks like."

The creatures shouted and sped into the fold. Their target would be to the prince before the night was over.

--------------------------

Lillian burst through the Silver Dragon's door and placed her back against the door. Both Hay Lin and Yan Lin looked at the girl as they stopped working on cleaning up for closing. Lillian was still breathing heavy and fast before Yan Lin helped calm her and went to make tea. Once she returned she explained what happened. The attack, the woman, and the message that she gave to the blonde haired girl.

"Phobos' power has grown much. He can create folds himself." Yan Lin sighed in what Lillian could assume was defeat. She then turned her attention to Hay Lin, who had only stopped sweeping the floor upon hearing that Phobos attacked Lillian, but she just apathetically went back to what she was doing.

"I want to stop being in the dark." Lillian stood up and shouted. She couldn't stand it anymore. All she knew about this was that she was able to control very powerful magic, and that the jewel on her neck possessed the same thing. Who was this Phobos? Why did he want her? She also didn't know anything about the woman or the strange man in white.

"It's better if you are in the dark." Hay Lin said in an annoyed tone. "It's easier to protect you that way."

"Why do I need to be protected? I can take care of myself. And who is supposed to protect me." Lillian places a hand over her chest. She wanted her questions answered and yet all that she was getting was more questions.

"You need to be protected because if Phobos or another being was able to steal your power then they could take over not only this world, but all worlds." Yan Lin explained. She went on to tell the blonde haired girl that it was Hay Lin and her friends that were the ones who had to protect her, but now she was unsure of what was going to be done. Only the Oracle could appoint new Guardians or the heart could choose them, but it hasn't reacted for four years. It might not be until Hay Lin was Yan Lin's age that the heart would choose, but by that time it could be too late.

--------------------------

He walked down the empty city street. His shoes creating little interaction with the ground. His eyes stayed covered by his white hood, and that is when he stopped. Entering a ready stance he turned his head to see the woman that had saved Lillian from the man.

"Why are you here Keyblade Wielder?" Her whisper echoed through the skyscrapers of the city. She approached him slightly. Keeping her hand on the hilt of her sword.

"The Society protected the heart. Why?" He spoke as he turned so that his full body was in front of her. Facing this woman.

"You can't see her for what she is Wielder." The woman laughed a bit. She drew the long silver blade that flashed the moonlight. With a flick it was on her side.

"What would she be?" The wielder raised his hand and the key formed from light. He pointed the tip toward the woman.

"She is the one who will take over the legacy." She hopped out of the way of the boy's first swing. She then blocked the next attack. She knocked the key back and swung. She cut into the white cloth. She skidded backward. Blood dripped from the wound that was now across his chest.

The man growled as light wrapped around him. He then vanished quickly before the next strike came. The girl's face scrunched as she sheathed the blade and also vanished from sight.

-----------------------------

"So this guy in white is after my power too." Lillian asked calmly. Her fist was clenched tightly around the pink jewel. From what the elderly woman had said stated that people would come at her from all angles. She didn't like the fact that she couldn't protect herself from it. She turned towards the door and marched off through it. Lillian just wanted to go home now, and maybe she would teach herself how to protect herself.

Both Yan Lin and Hay Lin called out to her, but the blonde wasn't listening anymore. She flipped her headphones off her neck and back onto her ears, and walked through the quiet streets.

She arrived at the base of her apartment complex and walked toward the door. She was about to enter the building when someone grabbed her shoulder. She spun quickly and grabbed tightly to the person's wrist. That person though happened to be Chris.

"You shouldn't sneak up on people." Lillian scolded the boy as she let go of him. She then crossed her arms in front of her chest. "If I knew Judo you'd be hurt pretty bad right now."

"You'd never hurt me." Chris placed his hands on the back of his head and looked at the girl. "Would you?"

"Depends on the situation." Lillian had turned and entered the building with the red head not far behind. The two made it into Lillian's apartment. Lillian was surprised that her parents weren't home yet, and something seemed off.

Chris was quick to make his way to the couch while Lillian took her time. Something was watching her. She felt eyes all around her, but what could it be. She didn't see anything. Chris was speaking to her but she now couldn't hear him. Then her chest tightened. It was the same thing that happened…when the man in white was around.

Lillian's world went black as she fell over into the back of the couch. Her body was entirely limp. She could still hear Chris' voice. She felt him shake her, but she wouldn't move. She couldn't move. Why couldn't she move?

Chris' voice vanished at this. The shaking stopped. Did he go for help? What was going on?

----------------------------------------------------

"Get up," Lillian growled to herself as she opened her eyes. She was lying on the couch in her living room. The sun was up and looking as though it was about to set. Lillian looked at the clock and saw that the time read just two minutes after she had left for the Silver Dragon. Her book was still on her lap and her homework was still all over the place.

"You sleep pretty soundly." A voice brought the girl from her confusion. Her head turned to see the man in white once again. This time though the front of his white shirt and vest had a huge red splotch on them and looked to be cut open. He wore bandages over what Lillian assumed was a wound.

"Who are you?" Lillian questioned. She slowly stood. He formed the large key. She felt her chest tighten.

"I am the one who will save this world from darkness." He thrusted the key forward. Lillian ducked to the side and the beam of white light shot over her, much like it had done the night before. She started to stand again, but he was already there. Ready to make a point blank shot. It was then that the blue tear ripped open through the room. The boy batted a small rock creature aside with ease as a small force of them hopped from the fold.

"I guess I'll have to deal with these first." He turned to step towards them before collapsing slightly. He clutched his chest. Fresh blood was leaving his wound. This was bad. He couldn't protect the heart like this.

"Are you okay?" Lillian stood and questioned. She could tell he was hurt badly. She knew she should run. She was tired of running. She was going to stand and fight. This guy was attacking her. Yet he was protecting her. She felt the urge to help him.

"I am fine." The man shakily stood. He held his weapon in a manner that truly showed his injury. He couldn't tell what these things were. Were they monsters from the Society? No, that kind of attack wasn't their style. Besides the man that attacked the heart earlier wasn't a member of the society. These little rock things must be with them.

"I can help." Lillian now stood beside him.

"No, you should run. These beings mean to harm you." The man knocked three more away from them. His sword shattered their bodies instantly.

"You meant to harm me too." Lillian scolded in annoyance. She was still being treated as something that needed to be protected. Even though this wasn't a dream, or was it. She was starting to lose track.

"I am here only to protect this world." The boy said looking back at the girl. Suddenly, one of the rock creatures struck him across the temple. He slammed back first into the side bar of the kitchen.

One of the little things then grabbed her leg and pulled her to the ground. Two grabbed her arm while a fourth attached itself to another leg. They began to carry her towards the blue fold. The blue light that swallowed her sister the last time she had seen her. Were these things taking her to her sister? It was a possibility, but that one guy said something about a prince, or was that the dream. She was too confused.

"No," the boy shouted as the rest of the stone apes piled on him. They refused to let him move. Then the fold closed before they could escape. The woman from the dream had appeared and sliced the tear in half with her sword.

"That girl stays here." She said to the creatures. She snapped her fingers as they jumped her. The stone beasts were instantly vaporized. She then looked at Lillian, and back to the boy. "You should leave. The Society has put this heart under their protection."

"Society, what society?" Lillian asked as she stood.

"That's for a later date dear." She snapped her fingers as the boy and her became wrapped in shadows. "Do become stronger. We won't protect you forever."

With that the two vanished from the room leaving nothing but a lot of piles of dirt.

"Lillian Hale, explain why the house is filthy." Lillian's mother shouted at the girl who just gave the woman a confused grin. Lillian then sighed knowing that she was so getting grounded for this.

* * *

A/N: Okay this chapter was a little wierd for me to write because it changed like halfway through, and don't worry there is a perfectly logical explination for the crazyness of this chapter. You will all understand. Hopefully.


	3. Don't Think, Just Do

A week had passed since Lillian had seen the strange man in white, or the mysterious woman. She also hadn't seen the strange blue light that ushered in the equally strange people. She also couldn't figure out what exactly happened the week before. Was she dreaming when she went to speak with Yan Lin, or was she awake? She had all the memories of speaking with them, but yet it felt as though it never happened.

She closed the locker door and began to leave the building. At least she would be finished with being grounded. Definitely not fun, but it just goes that her mom wouldn't believe the story that little rock monkeys attacked her. She sighed as a gust of wind blew across her body. She stood on the stone steps of Sheffield institute and let the cool breeze caress her for a while before continuing onward.

Lillian was sure now that something was up. Something that was unexplainable. Something that someone had to keep a secret, but a secret from whom would be what Lillian needed to find out. She knew that the girl mentioned something about a Society. She could always start with them, or this Prince Phobos. He was another lead. So was the guy in white now that she thought about it.

There were just too many mysteries, and not enough answers. There were also too many leads to go about finding out what is going on. It was enough to make someone's head spin. She needed something more solid than just the vague things she had. Maybe that large key the boy carried. Then again that thing being around made her queasy and caused her a lot of discomfort.

Flashes started appearing in her head. A boy, of battle, they were jumbled. It was a big mess. She rubbed the sides of her head and soon the strange visions went away. She looked up and took a deep breath.

"You okay." A voice from behind made Lillian hop a bit. The blonde turned to see Hay Lin's apathetic look and she caught the breath that fled from her chest.

"I'm fine. Just had some kind of vision." Lillian said calmly. "I don't know if I can tell things to others at the moment."

"Mind if I walk you home then." Hay Lin said as she placed a hand on Lillian's shoulder. Her chocolate colored eyes locking with Lillian's blue eyes. If the blonde didn't know better she could have sworn a grin formed on Hay Lin's face.

"Why, don't you have work?" Lillian asked as the two began walking. She looked at the Asian girl and wanted to ask about the events that had happened last week.

"Something doesn't feel right." Hay Lin stuffed her hands in her pockets and looked ahead at the trees. "Like someone messed with time itself."

"I'm not even that powerful. Am I." Lillian asked. She didn't want to make Hay Lin any more paranoid than the girl seemed to already be.

"I don't know. Supposedly the heart's power is limitless." Hay Lin said as she continued to look ahead. At least Lillian wasn't alone with the feelings that something odd was going on.

"Should you really be relaxing," the whisper entered Lillian's ear and made her spine shudder. Lillian stopped moving and felt her chest clench. That could only mean. She looked and sure enough he was standing there. His key at his side.

Hay Lin seemed to notice Lillian's distress and placed herself in between the boy in white and Lillian. "Who might you be?"

"The name's Mokichi." The boy reached up and removed his hood to reveal a head of spiky read hair. "But you can call me Moki."

"Why are you here?" Hay Lin said in an annoyed tone. She looked as though she was about to run up and smack the poor guy.

"I only wish to help the heart." Moki responded. Thankfully, the three were in a park at the time that this confrontation began. The wind though blew fiercer as Hay Lin spoke.

"Help the heart with what? Lillian has no need to get involved with anything." Hay Lin growled. A torrent blew across the grass, but both parties seemed unaffected.

"Behind you." Moki pointed which caused Lillian to look and see nothing. Hey Lin's eyes stood on the boy before he rushed the two. He swung his key down toward the Air Guardian only for the blade to be held in the air.

"I'm not out of practice." Hay Lin flicked her hand through the air and it looked as if three huge claws dug into the ground to her right. The boy barrel rolled out of the way. He launched from his landed position and with strong thrust attacked Hay Lin again. She countered by generating a sword of wind and knocked the attack to the side.

He saw the opening. Pointed the blade at his target, the tip of the blade glowing. The beam of light didn't get a chance to go off as the invisible claws dug through the ground and knocked the sword up. He escaped the follow up attack and landed ready to fight again.

Through the fighting was when a new blue fold opened. The whisper warned Lillian that danger was near, and the pink jewel glowed ferociously as footsteps echoed on the grass. Lillian turned to see a man dressed in black robes. Cold grey eyes looked outward from short platinum blond hair while a small goatee fashioned itself on his chin. His robes were accented with purple and gold. What looked to be armor with the same color pattern was underneath those robes.

This newcomer gazed over the surroundings and smiled a wicked smile. His target was right before him and so he would not have to search long. The only down side was the two fighting behind her, but neither of them seemed to notice him. So he marched forward towards his prize.

"Um," Lillian said as she backed away from the figure. It was as if his aura itself was forcing her back. Lillian pointed at the man as he approached them. The young heart didn't care whose attention she got. She just needed someone's. "Who's that?"

The two fighters turned their heads to look at the figure. Hay Lin's eyes widened in fright as she stumbled back and landed on her butt. Moki didn't know why this person's mere appearance would cause a skilled fighter like the one he was battling to act so frightened.

"P...Prince Phobos," Hay Lin clutched her head as the man continued to walk forward. Moki would have questioned for a more reasonable answer, but the man lunged at Lillian. Moki was there in a flash. His blade blocked the fist. He knocked it aside and readied himself. It was his job to protect the heart.

The prince reacted quickly and stuck again. Moki blocked. He was forced back by the power of the strike. The second strike slammed into his gut and dropped him to a knee. This prince was an impressive fighter. Moki was then kicked to the ground and the prince's foot slammed onto his back.

Lillian watched as Moki was knocked down with ease. He needed help. Lillian turned to look at Hay Lin. The Asian girl was paralyzed with fright. Her eyes were wide. She was breathing heavily. It would have to be Lillian that helped him. The prince scared Lillian though. She was trying to be brave, but she couldn't. She was too afraid of this one being. She clenched her eyes shut as Moki's pained screams echoed in her head.

Then those screams vanished. Lillian found herself standing on a bright grey piece of stained glass. A silhouette of a girl with a pair of green wings was the main piece of the glass surface. Four strange shapes were in circles around the silhouette. One was and equal sign, one was like a tidal wave, one was a triangle with a corner missing, and the last one was a circle with a dot in the center. A strong light illuminated below the glass.

Footsteps from behind entered her hearing. Lillian turned but found no one. "Is someone there?"

No response came from the blank space around the glass platform. She had no idea what was going on. She crossed her arms in front of her chest and tapped her foot on the glass. Where she was and how she had gotten there where the only questions that swirled in her head. Lillian side and spun for no particular reason. There was a golden orb in front of her.

"Take it." A voice echoed around her. "It will give you strength."

"It's not like I know how to fight. What good would strength do me?" Lillian asked the voice as she surveyed the surroundings.

"You worry too much. Don't think about it. Just do it." The voice once again announced its presence. Lillian sighed and faced the orb. It might be the only way out of this place. She reached forward and grabbed the orb tightly in her hand. It vanished and filled the girl with warmth. Lillian closed her eyes while a tickle flew up her arm.

She opened them again to find herself back in the park. Moki was standing, but wounded. Phobos was continuing to pound the boy.

"Don't think about it. Just do it." Lillian whispered to herself as she reached up as if to clutch something. "Air."

Phobos covered his eyes as a bright flash left from Lillian's location. The Heart of Candracar had flown into the sky and cut a circle into the cloud cover. Wind whipped around the girl before a grey beam of energy shot from the heart and slammed into Lillian. Phobos growled and ran at the girl's position. Moki stood in the way. Phobos punched forward. His fist glowing with energy. Moki raised his sword to block. The wind died and Phobos' fist hit nothing but the air before him.

Lillian had scooped Moki up and put him down to Phobos' right. Her outfit had changed to a pair of grey cargo pants and a grey windbreaker jacket. On the jacket's back was a silver swirl. Her feet were adorned with a pair of two wheeled roller-skates, and attached to her waist were two large Chinese fans.

"Drive," Moki said in awe at Lillian's sudden change in appearance, and in the fact that her clothing fluttered, though no wind was blowing.

Phobos just once again rushed the girl. Sending the same kind of glowing punch at her. Lillian effortlessly hopped into the air and landed on the armored arm. The wheels of her skates grinding on the metal and ripping through the fabric of Phobos' robes. Her hand unlatched one of the large fans and turn she swung it. Hitting the prince's head. She hopped from the arm and with an open fan created a large gust of air that threw the prince back and across the ground.

As the prince stood his form changed into a humanoid winged creature and snarled at Lillian. Its large wings spread and it took of with a gust flowing beneath it. Lillian stood her ground as the beast quickly circled around behind her. Soon, the taloned hands grabbed onto Lillian. The beast was told not to severely wound the girl.

Lillian took a deep breath before slamming the heels of the skates into the flying beast. The wheels spun rapidly to this and dug into the monster's skin. It let the girl go. Lillian grabbed the two fans and rolled in the air. She slammed in sequential order the two fans into the beast's neck and body. Then as she rolled again she opened the fans and unleashed a gale of wind that cratered the beast into the ground. Lillian hopped on air and landed on the ground shortly after that.

The beast shakily rose. It was between the heart and the fold now. Both its wings were broken. Its head was pounding. It watched as the heart placed the two closed fans close together. She then swung them through the air while opening them and used the powerful gale to force the beast back through the fold.

Moki took the opportunity and pointed his key at the fold and with a turn closed it instantly. He turned to congratulate Lillian to see her passed out in Hay Lin's arms. Hay Lin had started to remove her jacket but Moki didn't know why until he turned to see that Lillian had returned to her former state. His face turned red as he noticed some very important things were missing and quickly removed his jacket and handed it to Hay Lin.

"I'm I guy so I can handle the cold." He said as Hay Lin threw the coat over the unconscious Lillian. Hay Lin then picked up Lillian and shoved her into Moki's arms.

"Since, you're the chivalrous type. You wont mind carrying her." Hay Lin said as she turned to walk home. "I have some old clothes that might fit her at my house. That and it's closer than her own. You'll have some explaining to do after that."

"Understood," Moki gulped seeing the glare from the air user.

--------------------------

"She beat your Mogriff." Phobos' soon to be queen playfully said as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Part of her long golden blonde hair dropped into the visible light in the room.

"What a strange ability she possesses." Phobos shrugged the woman off and walked over to the dying creature. He vaporized it instantly and then looked into his watching pool. "Did you know of this."

"I only knew about the whole glamour thing." The woman crossed her legs and looked to summon a pillar of earth to sit on.

"It took me a week to find that Mogriff." Phobos placed his hands behind his back. "She is far stronger than I surmised."

"I guess." The woman tilted her head to the side. "Maybe you should actually go this time." Phobos just glared at her for this comment.

--------------------------

On Candracar, a world bathed in eternal light, the Oracle too watched the events that unfolded. Both the events on Earth and the events on another world. That world, Seberio, was home to powerful warriors, but all the Oracle could see was those who survived being forced into chains. The planet was on fire. Its beauty destroyed by a powerful force. Bodies of those who fought the shadow like beings during the conquest remained strewn upon the ground. He saw her as well, upon the throne of the Seberian king. Her face covered by a white mask. Her hair a pattern of red with black highlights. Her clothes of all black with an emerald trim. And her constant psychotic laughter. She could tell he was watching. She was more of a threat than Phobos ever could be. The one known as the Dark Queen.

* * *

A/N: Man I really got a plot bug with this one. I'm so excited for it too. I'm doing character design sketches for it already, and am thinking about making the Dark Queen's costume. I will be posting the character sketches on my deviantart account. You guys can check it out if you go to my profile, also ask any questions you have in the forum I created. It was originally intended for Tsunami, but it can work for this too. Keep in mind that it is open for discussion and I won't reveal anything in the forum until it is put up. I'm evil that way. Also, Sokai asked me to try my hand at a spin off of her Requien for a Dream Story. So, upon a day of plot bunny attacks related to that, I came up with an idea, but you're going to have to be good and wait for that one kiddies.


	4. Through Light to Dark

Lillian mumbled to herself as she opened her eyes. She was in a basement. The smell of Chinese food above her told her that Hay Lin most likely took the girl to the restaurant. She sat up slowly, surveying the room. Boxes and crates dotted the room and it was obvious that this room was used for storage, but then why was there a bed here.

She raised her left hand to rub her still sore head. The jingle was what caught her attention. She found herself staring at a silver chain link bracelet. On the bracelet was a grey charm that was shaped like a swirl. As she looked at it she was caught in its simplicity. She though had no idea how it had gotten onto her body.

"It's the symbol for air." Hay Lin's voice broke Lillian's infatuation with the charm. The Asian girl had brought a tray of food down for the blonde haired girl. She then looked at Lillian before screaming at someone to get down there.

Moki descended the stairs at that point. He yawned slightly as he stopped at the bottom and leaned against the wall. Hay Lin went on to explain to Lillian that the boy was actually on their side, and that they had brought her here, and given her new clothes.

"They were your sisters, so I figured they'd be okay." Hay Lin shrugged as Lillian finally realized what she was wearing. Her face scrunched in despite at the clothing that accentuated her figure.

"I work hard to try not to look like a pretty girl." Lillian growled before Moki spoke.

"It was the best we could come up with. Get used to it until you get home." The boy walked slightly forward. He then looked at Lillian intently. "How did you use Drive though?"

"Drive?" Lillian questioned as she crossed her legs underneath herself. She looked at the two older teens for an explanation.

"It is the ability to change your innate abilities through magical means, though it took a source of energy that hasn't been seen for centuries to do." Moki crossed his arms as he explained. "You used it though to defeat the monster in the park."

"So that's what that was." Lillian whispered to herself. She then wondered if that strange golden orb was this mysterious power source.

"Yes, and apparently it's quite powerful." Hay Lin sighed as she looked at Moki.

"It is said that one warrior with drive was able to defeat an army and all thirteen of its generals." Moki said calmly. "It is possible that this is why the Society is so interested in you."

"What exactly is this Society?" Hay Lin placed her hands on her hips. Her grandma asked to be given this information in private, so the younger Lin had no idea what was discussed.

"The Society is a group of individuals with powers greater or equal to that of this Prince Phobos." Moki said which caused Hay Lin's eyes to widen in fear. "Their goal is to establish absolute order on all worlds, and end the chaos of the battling forces of light and darkness."

"What's so bad about that?" Lillian asked. "If there wasn't all this fighting going on then everything would be normal right."

"You couldn't be more wrong." Moki walked and stared out the window. "They believe that in order to stop the conflict. Both sides must be completely eradicated. Their goal is to destroy everything that ends order. Life-force, spiritual energy, spiral energy, evano, mako. All these energies have the capacity to change the odds in one sides favor. They all are driving forces behind evolution."

"That's where I come in then?" Lillian said to get a look that she was very astute for being so young.

"Yes, the power of Drive is a force that isn't true evolution but situational evolution. Someone with Drive can fling spells one minute, and be going toe to toe with the most skilled of swordsmen the next." Moki placed a hand on his chin. "It could be that they are trying to nurture your power so that they can use you to further their gains."

"I'm not going to be anyone's puppet." Lillian stood quickly. She knocked the tray of food off the bed but it never struck the floor. It just stopped there. Held in midair by some unforeseen force.

What was going on.

"Only the strongest beings or beings that I so choose may be unaffected by The Time card." A girl dressed in grey school girl attire spoke as she entered the room from a glowing light. Her eyes were a bright amber and her short brown hair was tied back into two small pigtails. She had a grey hooded cloak and held in her hand a baton like pink staff.

"Wh…who are you?" Lillian asked and the girl smiled. Hay Lin and Moki were also frozen in whatever was happening around Lillian.

"I am a member of the Society. That's all you need to know, and we said nothing about you being a puppet." The girl said as she walked toward Lillian. She pated her hand with the baton and cocked her head slightly.

"You want me to help you destroy things. That's just using people." Lillian said as she clenched her fists and glared at the girl. The girl snapped her fingers and a flash of white light erupted from behind Lillian.

"We want you to be the balancer. So that order will be achieved." The swordswoman that had save Lillian a week ago placed her hand on Lillian's shoulder. "And now that your powers are awakened." Lillian felt herself being pulled backward and thrown into a white light. "You don't need to be on this world anymore."

--------------------------------

White was all around her. She had to close her eyes just to keep it at a high level. The light felt good though, even if she was falling. Wait, she was falling. Why was she falling. That's right, that woman with the sword pushed her. She couldn't remember why though.

Lillian splashed head first into clear blue water. She popped her head from the water and coughed. She looked around for a while and noticed a piece of land in the distance. City lights shimmered out into the darkened night sky. Lillian didn't know where she was, but she knew that she at least needed to get out of the water.

Lillian pulled herself onto the shore and shook the water off as best as she could. The planet felt almost tropical in nature. It was very warm, but there were just far too many questions that needed to be answered, and now there was now no way of getting them answer. She looked around the beach and found very little signs that anyone, or anything was around.

"Did you see that light?" A voice screamed as a two teenage boys sprinted onto the beach. One of the boys in the group of three was ahead of the group. He had spiky blue hair and wore a blue jacket. His friend looked a bit taller than him, but his hair was bright red in comparison to the other boy's.

"What do you think it was?" The red head said as they looked out over the open water.

"Probably," The blue haired boy said before he finally noticed Lillian. "Hey you, did you see that thing?"

"Uh, no I uh," Lillian started to say as the red head approached her. He lifted up a pair of red sunglasses from his eyes and looked over the soaked girl. He looked as though he was trying to place why the girl was soaked.

"You must have been swimming and then that light spooked you huh." The boy dropped the glasses back to the bridge of his nose. "So what's your name kid?"

"First of all," Lillian crossed her arms. "I'm at least as old as you and two. The name's Lillian."

"Lillian, huh," the red head wrapped an arm around Lillian's shoulders.

"Yeah," Lillian twirled out of the boy's reach causing him to fall off balance. "So where exactly am I?"

"Where are you, what did you hit you head and forget or something." The boy said with a chuckle. "You're on the beach outside Hymenia City."

"Yes, of course." Lillian sighed calmly. She lowered her eyes to the ground. She then looked upward to see the lights of the city again. Lillian then asked herself if this was another world. If it was another world then maybe she should know. Everything was pretty confusing for the blonde, and at the moment she was soaked.

"We should probably get you inside." The blue haired one said calmly. "My name's Zaneel, and my overly enthusiastic friend here is Kamen."

"Okay, Zaneel and Kamen." Lillian began to explain. "You see, I don't really have a place around here…"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kamen said as he once again put his arm around her.

"It means that she has no place to go inside to." An eerie echo filled the three's ears as from the ground an strange humanoid creature pulled itself out of a shadowed mass. The thing was solid black and stared at the group with bright yellow eyes. "She's the heart of a whole world, but not this one. We will take her to the darkness."

"And are those friends of yours." Zaneel asked. His eyes were widened as more pulled themselves from the shadows. Soon there were at least thirty to forty of those strange beings marching slowly toward the group of three. "And what do they mean by heart of a world?"

"No, I've never seen anything like that before, and I guess they mean I'm important or something." Lillian lied about not knowing what they meant, but it was true that she hadn't seen anything like that before ever. Something about them made her feel uncomfortable. She felt tense, almost like when Moki's key was near her. Only this feeling was at least ten times worse. "But we should run from them. Now."

Lillian spun and sprinted as fast as she could away from the strange creatures. She heard Zaneel and Kamen behind her. She could also hear the droves of those things moving towards her. The only thing that she thought was to get away. She had to escape those things. She had to run from the fear they caused by her just looking at them.

"Why run when you can fight." The voice from that place with the stained glass called to Lillian. "Don't be afraid of the darkness."

"That's easy for you to say." Lillian whispered as she looked back to see that they weren't gaining any ground from the monsters.

"You can do it. You did it before." The voice said. Its words caused Lillian's face to harden and she spun on the sandy ground. It was right. Why should she run if she had the power to fight? She reached forward as the two boys stopped and looked at her from over their shoulders. A golden glow shimmered from the chain link bracelet.

"Air," Lillian spoke and like before in a flash of light her clothing and entire way of holding herself became completely different. With a gust of wind the blonde plowed through the creatures before leaping into the air and landing comfortably on a nearby cliff. The shadows all had turned their attention toward her. She opened the giant fans that this set of clothing came with and with a quick swipe the ensuing gale demolished the rest of the shadows as the ones barely struck sunk back into the darkness and didn't come back.

Lillian smiled as she changed back to normal. Only this time her clothing remained on her body. She stood triumphantly on the cliff before hearing cheers from the two boys. It was when the girl looked in their direction that she noticed the glimmer within the moonlight. Her gale had thrown a lot of sand off of a large red robot of some kind. It looked odd as it had a face for a torso and a face on its actual head. The boy's noticed too, and their expressions showed their wonderment at the discovery.


	5. Skates and Drills

Lillian still didn't think that this was such a good idea. She was riding on the shoulder of the red machine after she and Kamen spent the rest of the night digging it out of the ground. Well, Lillian's Air form helped some. It was still early morning and the sun was only showing a glimmer of rising in the distance. She sighed as the doubt in Kamen's plan filled her head.

--------------------------

"I'm telling you that with your powers and this robot we could do it." Kamen said to the blonde as they took a break from the digging. Lillian had informed him at least on the whole situation, and that she was from another world.

Kamen listened intently before coming up with the crazy notion that he and Zaneel help Lillian return home, but in order to do that they would need a ship to fly through space in. Lillian was also told about the two's past. Apparently, both Kamen and Zaneel were thrown out to live on the streets when they were very young, and they had been surviving ever since. It had always been Zaneel's dream to see other worlds, so this made the appropriate time.

"Just because we have it doesn't mean you'll know how to pilot it." Lillian said in reference to the machine that was now three fourths of the way out of the sand. "And wouldn't starships be under heavy guard."

"That's where teamwork comes in." Kamen pointed spade part of a makeshift shovel towards Lillian. It was just a rock tied to a stick, but the two had gotten this far with it so why not go the rest of the way. "We can do anything as long as we have the willpower to do it."

As if reacting to Kamen's words the eyes of the face that made up the robot's torso shimmered a bright green. Kamen just grinned and spouted that even the robot believed in their dream.

-----------------------------

Thus leaves the young teen earthling in the position that she currently was in. Ahead of the running robot, that took Zaneel in the headpiece and Kamen in the torso to pilot, was the spaceport. Within that spaceport would be a ship that they could commandeer, that was at least the word that Zaneel used. Lillian still thought it was stealing, but her drive to get home was more than her conscious could override.

"Lillian," Zaneel yelled to the girl as the headpiece's mouth spoke. "We're going to encounter resistance soon. You're going to need to jump the gates. From there try to disable and stall reinforcements."

Lillian nodded and in a flash she was skating full force ahead of the red mecha. There were two guards at the entrance gate to the port. They screamed for her to stop, but with one hop she vaulted over them and left the semi-sandy ground for the hard asphalt of runways and parking. A crash of the gates being ripped open confirmed that the two boys were right behind her.

Lillian stopped quickly and went to the right as three large white machines landed and pointed large weapons at the red mech. Armed personnel were storming to arrest her with guns at the ready. She grinned as she flicked open one of her fans and spun rapidly to blow all of the troops away from her with a huge gale. She then saw a ship she liked. It was small and looked faster than the other ships on the docks. She drove her skates that way, but they soon vanished and sent her rolling on the ground.

Kamen watched as Lillian went towards one of the ships. His eyes shot a glance as she stumble to the ground. He would have to take note when they were on the ship of how long Lillian's transformations lasted. He started running towards her to protect her from the guards circling her when one of the three white mechs decked the two.

"Come out of the robot." The pilot screamed as his mechs assault rifle pointed towards Zaneel and the head of the faced robot. "Mecha are restricted to none military personnel."

"Get out of our way." As Kamen screamed the mouth on the torso moved. "We're taking a ship and getting out of this place." He raised the mech and readied it for a fight. He was completely surrounded, but he had a confident smirk that he could handle it. That was until the machine completely turned off.

"What the…" Kamen screamed as he shook the controls violently. "Come on you two face mecha. Don't die now."

The red machine was thrown back to the ground and the white mechs looked to be about ready to rip the thing apart. Lillian was being held to the ground as the guards placed cuffs on her wrists.

Kamen growled. He wasn't going to stop now. They were so close to their dream. This mech was all that they needed. He kicked his foot forward. This machine was supposed to help them achieve their dream.

"I do have a name you know." A voice said in both Zaneel's and Kamen's cockpit. "I've been buried for so long that you might have forgotten, but I won't work for anyone who doesn't know who I am, or who they are."

"How…Who said that." Kamen angrily asked as his cockpit was jostled by the white mech trying to rip it open.

"I did, and I especially don't appreciate being kicked." The voice screamed at Kamen.

"Are you the mecha?" Zaneel began to put the pieces together.

"Aren't you the bright one? Of course I am the mecha." The voice screamed. "I've been around for so long that I actually developed a spirit, but unfortunately. I still am unable to move without a pilot."

"Well, we're piloting you so move." Kamen screamed back at the voice.

"And who are you?" The voice asked before another smash hit the front of Kamen's cockpit.

"I am Kamen from the village of Shonta." Kamen said calmly.

"I am Zaneel. Also from Shonta. May I ask who you are."

"And make it quick or you'll be ripped apart." Kamen screamed.

"Now whose fault is that?" The voice shouted as it rose from the ground. It knocked the white machines trying to hold it away and began to laugh. "You seriously don't know who the hell I am."

"Not a clue, but you're the key to our dreams and getting off of this rock so can we get going." Kamen said as he looked to see that Lillian had started to fight back. She was mostly just running from her pursuers, but that works.

"You know I like you guys. You remind me of the people who gave me my name." The mech shouted as both of the faces' mouths moved in unison. The white mechs around them had stood and returned to their ready positions. "Just pump all of your fighting spirit and willpower into your goal and I'll help you achieve it." The mech threw up its hand and pointed at the sky. "I am the drill that pierces the heavens. I am the one and only Gurren Lagann."

As the mech shouted its name a rush of green energy completely surrounded it and destroyed the three white mechs that had surrounded them. It then took of as the two pilots focused on fighting for their goal. They swooped down and picked Lillian up off the ground and after a brief explanation of what was happening, plus the removal of the cuffs on Lillians hands, the group flew full force and landed on top of the ship that Lillian had chosen to take.

"Now what?" Lillian screamed as she hopped off the Gurren Lagann and stood on the hull. They needed to figure out a way to take over the ship and fly it out of here.

"I can handle that. Kamen remove the Lagann." Gurren Lagann shouted at Kamen.

"What?"

"My head stupid. Take my head and slam it drill first into the ship." Kamen ablidged as he grabbed onto the cockpit that held Zaneel and it easily popped right off. He then slammed the drilled end into the ship, but nothing was happening.

"It's not working." Lillian crossed her arms before a large explosion slammed next to the ship.

"Give it some time. Zaneel you need to squeeze the controls as hard as you can while forcing your fighting spirit into them." The Gurren Lagann shouted. Kamen had gotten out of the mech that he was using and stared at the large battleship that must have taken off while the group wasn't paying attention.

"We don't exactly have time." Kamen screamed. There was no way they could take that thing out.

Zaneel was screaming inside the cockpit as around him glowed a bright green. Nothing was happening though. It wasn't working. Another explosion as the ship hovering above tried again to blow them apart. He was scared. He didn't want to die. Sweat dripped from his chin and he caught his breath. Lillian and Kamen had taken to protecting themselves behind the other part of the Gurren Lagann.

Lillian was freaking out. This was not part of the plan. They didn't know that the military would try to blow them apart. Her bracelet glowed brightly then. The green glow that the Lagann was emitting then changed to gold as the entire ship became engulfed in a golden light.

As the light faded they were in the cockpit of a newly formed ship. The face that made up the torso of the Gurren Lagann was in the middle of the floor with the controls floating above the mouth. The head was behind it and open to reveal Zaneel. A screen came up to show the ships design. A cross shape was on the back with each piece being adorned with large drills on the front of them. The black shields that adorned the machine's shoulders made large side panels that wrapped around the long red disk shaped center.

A small hologram then appeared in the front of the cockpit. He had spiky blue hair and wore pointy red sunglasses. His tattered red cloak fluttered in a breeze that wasn't there. He had an angry look about him.

"What the hell did you do to me." He asked in an annoyed tone.

"You're the spirit of the Gurren Lagann." Zaneel said as he recognized the voice. "I thought you'd take the shape of your robot self."

"I chose the appearance of the one who gave me my name." He turned his attention back to Lillian. "What did you do?"

"Does it matter?" Kamen jumped eagerly back into his part of the cockpit. "You're still you, but now you're new and improved. You're the one and only Gurren Lagann."

Kamen clutched the controls and screamed loudly while holding on tight. The ship rocked as the thrusters burned and soon the ship was careening straight into the sky. Kamen and Zaneel were both cheering the ship on as it whizzed past the battleship. Lillian on the other hand had covered her mouth with her hand, and was doubled over on the floor.

Soon, the three felt weightless for a few seconds before a force pulled them down. The ship had entered space. It was beautiful amongst the stars. They all smiled upon seeing that beauty before a bolt of energy slammed into one of the shields. The battleship had followed them.

"We have to get away from them." Lillian said quickly.

"No way," Gurren Lagann spoke. "If this is me then I don't run. We stand and fight."

"How," Zaneel asked as Kamen and Gurren Lagann both laughed.

"Head on." The two said in unison. Lillian had begun to notice how the two were similar at that point.

Kamen turned the ship and full force flew toward the battleship.

"Zaneel, you control the weapons." Gurren Lagann said as he crossed his arms in front of him. "Show them your power."

Zaneel nodded as he clutched the controls and the cockpit took on the green glow once again. Energy began to spiral in front of the machine and soon the shields moved forward and clutched the base of a large drill.

"A friend of mine once said this." Gurren Lagann spoke as beams just bounced off the ship. "If you run you will age. Be afraid and you will die." The drill impacted the battleship's shields. "Shout, Giga Drill Break."

In a flash the three were flying away from the battleship. A large hole looked to have been drilled into it and their ship had returned to normal before bursting full force away from where they were.

-----------------------------

"It's official then." Gurren Lagann sat cross legged in front of the group of teens. He had figured out how to make the ship enter hyperspace and so he did just that. Their destination however was unknown, but they were okay with that. "You are all members of the Gurren Brigade."

"No offence, but…" Zaneel said calmly.

"That is the stupidest team name I ever heard." Kamen said in annoyance. Gurren Lagann's eyes looked to be on fire while a small vein appeared on his head.

"On a different but related topic. What do we call you?" Lillian kneeled down next to the little hologram. It was true that he was the spirit of the Gurren Lagann, but she wasn't going to call him that all the time.

"Gurren Lagann." He said as he continued his stare down of Kamen.

"I meant as a way to differentiate you from the ship itself." Lillian said with a smile that caused the hologram to blush and scratch the back of his head.

"You mean like a nickname." Lillian nodded towards him. "If you must call me anything than call me Simon. Understood."

The three nodded before they began getting themselves situated amongst the ship.

* * *

A/N: Chapter five is up and running. And thank you everyone for your reviews. I hope to get back to my other stories, but that probably won't happen until this story and another that I have coming up are done. Please enjoy though.


	6. Brave New World

Lillian grumbled as she was awoken by the pink jewel shimmering brightly in front of her face. It was pulling on the girl's neck as if it were trying to free itself from the blonde. Lillian rubbed her eyes as she sat up. The rooms were sparse at the moment, but thankfully the ship had enough of them that all of them could have a room. There was a bed and a bathroom. That was it for the moment, but Simon had said that once we get to a planet they could stock up on some things.

To the matter at hand though. Lillian pulled the pink heart, which was floating in front of her, off of her neck. She definitely wouldn't make that mistake again. The gem jerked and pulled Lillian from her bed and caused her to land face first on the floor. She glared up at the gem. It had made it to the door and was tapping on the door like a cat wanting to get out of the room.

"What is with you now?" Lillian growled. She stood up and dusted herself off before walking over to the jewel. Its glow had increased and its attempts to get out the door were more frantic. Lillian reached down and picked the gem up by its silver chain. It pulled and pointed at the door. Lillian sighed as it looked to be calming. She opened the door, and that's when it began to drag her through the halls of the ship. She screamed as it forced her through the doors to the bridge and then pointed strait into the air. Simon and Kamen looked at her with questioning eyes. The girl was in her skivvies after all.

"Um, Lill," Simon walked over to the slowly rising girl and placed a hand on her shoulder. He had improved the size of the hologram and while on the ship he could make it solid. "I'm not one to pry, but is there a reason that your half naked on the bridge."

Lillian blushed while looking herself over. She had definitely forgotten to clothe herself before the pink jewel shot her out of her room. She let go of the silver chain and covered herself quickly. The gem shot towards the glass that covered the dome and got caught in the process. Its glow was bright enough that one could easily mistake it for one of the many stars that lit up the sky. The glow vanished and a pink beam shot from the gem out into space before it fell back to the ground and rested calmly on the metal.

"Well," Lillian coughed. She walked over to the gem and quickly picked it up and left the bridge. She needed to get back to her room before anyone else saw her pink bunny underwear.

She breathed a sigh of relief as she made it safely into her room. Once the doors closed behind her she lifted the gem up and stared into the pink crystal. She shook it but nothing she did started up the same reaction that it just had.

"Lillian," Zaneel's voice rang over the ship's intercom as a picture of him appeared behind Lillian's head. "Could you come to the bridge please?"

"And wear pants this time." Simon screamed in the background. Lillian nodded and once the screen went away she put her clothes on and left the room, taking a mental note that she needed to get some new clothes when they stopped on another world.

"What is it?" Lillian walked onto the bridge and looked at the three. She then looked up to see a large planet before them.

"A planet." Simon said while his arms were crossed in front of his chest.

"We decided to follow that pink beam of light and it led us here," Kamen looked over his shoulder at the girl. "Though that this is way far ahead of us."

"Well, that doesn't look anything like my world." Lillian placed her hands on her hips after walking to stand beside Simon. Lillian tilted her head as she inspected the planet. It had one large landmass that crossed over the world's North Pole. The large sea that surrounded such a large continent looked a sky blue rather than the dark blue that the Earth girl was used to.

"We know that the beam at least passed here." Zaneel said as he typed quickly on a holographic keyboard. "It might not be where the beam wanted us to go."

"But they might have information on the way that we should go." Kamen said while he rested his chin on his hands.

"If anything," Lillian placed her hand to her chin and began to pace back to the door. "We can get some supplies there."

"You heard the lady," Simon spun so that his cape fluttered behind him. "Bring us in for a landing."

"Right," Zaneel and Kamen said in unison.

---------------------

On the world of Rai-Mei, the Dark Queen's forces had secured their mistress another throne. The queen however stopped before entering the palace herself. Her dark clothes in contrast to the golden fields around her. Her red hair bristled with electricity as she stuck out her hand. Soon, a powerful pink beam of energy struck her hand. That caused the queen to break into a fit of laughter.

"So are you trying to find me, my heart?" She laughed as one of her minions approached. She dropped her hand causing a bolt of lightning to crush into the creature and light the fields on fire. She then walked to her new throne.

----------------------

Lillian trekked along a long white beach with Kamen and Zaneel not far behind her. The surroundings were a large tropical forest to the right and the sky colored sea to the left. Behind them was the Gurren Lagann, Simon had told them that he would be along shortly. He had apparently put some of the ship to work on making him an android body. He figured it would come in handy.

"I kinda envy anyone that lives here." Kamen took a deep breath and looked around. Suddenly, a bright flash of light caused the group to block their eyes. A group of five were on them and quickly they were overcome and tied up. It happened so fast that the next thing Lillian knew was that they were tied to a tree and the group of five were watching them behind green masks that were reminiscent of the tribal masks that Lillian saw in the Heatherfield museum.

"Why have you come here?" The middle one spoke as he walked up to Lillian and grabbed her hair. He lifted her face up with his three fingered hand so that he was looking the girl in the eyes. His were a dark ash color and showed wisdom even through the mask.

"We're travelers," Lillian said in an aggravated and pained tone, "we are just trying to find our way home."

"Why should we believe you? They came after that pink light shot across the sky." Another of the masked beings screamed.

"Because that was us," Lillian said quickly, "the crystal on my necklace sent that beam to lead us home, but we ended up on your world. We apologize, but we needed supplies for our journey and had to land."

"She does not lie." The one holder Lillian's hair said. "Release them."

The three were effectively cut loose by the masked warriors. With a nod all but two flew from the scene and disappeared into the trees. The two that remained removed their masks to reveal and elderly looking man, and a younger man. Both had green skin and shared the ashen colored eyes. Their hair was a deep auburn color and spiked every which way.

"I am Ranna-Am," the elderly one introduced himself. "And this is my son, Ky-Ruh."

"It's a pleasure," Lillian said and then went about introducing herself and the two boys that were with her.

"I see," Ranna-Am scratched his beard as he and Ky-Ruh walked Lillian's group through the forest. Lillian had finished filling in the two of them as to the details behind their reason for being on these people's world. "Then I welcome you to Ranshee."

The group walked into a village full of life and people. It looked like a Native American village that Lillian saw in a textbook. It wasn't long before the three of them were mingling within the crowded town center. They didn't have anything to trade, but the people were still friendly, and once told of the group's plight decided to help out.

That night they shared stories around the fire with the villagers and amongst themselves. Lillian noticed though that Ky-Ruh was leaving the comfort of the fire and the village into the forest.

"Excuse me, gotta do girl things." Lillian stood and began to head into the woods after him. He had spent the entire day trying to convince the people of the village that Lillian and her friends were evil, and now he was definitely up to something.

She followed him to a cave that had a red glow coming from it. Something about it told her not to continue, but she wanted answers. She clutched the pink jewel and slowly walked forward.

"Are the preparations complete, Ky-Ruh." A voice boomed over the cave as Lillian found a place to hide inside. The voice was coming from a large hominid that looked to be made of fire. He stood at least twelve feet tall and had massive horns coming from the side of his head.

"Yes, Lord Lasher." Ky-Ruh bowed at the being's feet. The thing smiled at him then looked up to where Lillian was before returning to his lackey.

"Excellent," Lasher laughed, "then we will attack tonight, and this village will belong to you. With that the Ori will be reborn."

"Unfortunately, my lord, travelers from another world have arrived on the planet." Ky-Ruh said in a rush. "I could not convince the villagers to make them leave."

"I already knew that fool." Lasher growled and turned towards the entrance. "After all that heart of theirs." He sent a torrent of flame down the entrance way. A bright flash and a gale of wind scattered those flames while Lillian flicked closed one of her massive fans. "Is in our presence."

* * *

A/N: Hey everyone out there. I hope your enjoying the story. There are many more chapters to come though not for a while. Finals are next week and so I need to focus on those. So, please enjoy Chapter 6 and look forward to Chapter 7.


End file.
